Atlantis (song)
"Atlantis" is a song sung by Danny Jacobhttps://twitter.com/ElsieLaura and the kids in the episode "Atlantis" when the gang finds Atlantis. Lyrics Danny Jacob: Atlantis... Submerged city, you enchant us... Irving: Click! Danny: Oh Poseidon, please grant us... Entry to the city of Atlantis! Phineas: Atlantis is a city at the bottom of the sea It's soggier now than it used to be 'Cause it used to be above now it's down below Danny and the Kids: It's the waterlogged city of Atlantis! Phineas: Every room and every house has an oceanic view If you shoo away a whale or a manatee or two There's not a better wetter place for you to go Danny and the Kids: Than the waterlogged city of Atlantis! Phineas: Well the forecast says the humidity is high and it's not your kind of place if you wanna stay dry You can always have tea with the sea anemone In the waterlogged city of Atlantis! Danny, Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving: In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city Baljeet: And everything is so pretty! Danny and the Kids: In the waterlogged city of Atlantis! Demo version Atlantis... Submerged city you enchant us... Oh Poseidon, please grant us... Entry to the city of Atlantis! Atlantis is a city at the bottom of the sea It's soggier now than it used to be 'Cause it used to be above now it's down below It's the waterlogged city of Atlantis! Every room in every house has an oceanic view If you shoo away a whale or a manta ray or two If you canoe to Cucamonga or to Kalamazoo There's no city quite as pretty as Atlantis! Well the forecast says the humidity is high And it's not your kind of place if you want to stay dry But you can always have tea with a sea anemone In the waterlogged city of Atlantis! In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city In the waterlogged city And everything's so pretty In the waterlogged city of Atlantis! Gallery |name= }} Background Information *When Baljeet comes out of the giant clam shell, it's a reference to Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of beauty, coming out of the ocean on a shell full of foam. *Second time the song starts slow, then goes faster. The first was "Spa Day". *It is the first song in which Irving sings. *Phineas's voice is metal toned to show how he sounds like with his helmet on. This is hard to understand with everyone else. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson BMI Work #12118666 References See also *List of songs *"Atlantis" (episode) de:Atlantis (Song) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Irving Du Bois Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:A